Will You Always Be There For Me?
by Nekomimi 444
Summary: Mizuki Mochidzuki defects from her village and becomes a S- rank criminal after her love's death. She soon becomes known for her infamous reputation and Akatsuki wants her. Mizuki joins Akatsuki in hope of getting her avenge. But will love get in the way?


**Okay, so this is sort of the remake of Can Fire Melt Ice, it's a little different though, but a lot better if you ask me. Enjoy!**

I stared out at the moon. The moon, the symbol of our village, it represented many things, including clairvoyance. It symbolized hope and dreams, to me. The moon was always there. How many times had I sat under the moon in this very spot with _him_? Too many too count, that was certain. I felt my eyes sting. Reach up I wiped my eyes with my left hand. I stared at my small, pale hand. Drops of water rested on it. Tears.

No. No, way. No way was I crying because of that bastard. How could I have let him become so close to me? I was a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Night. The **Tsukikage was my brother, and I was a captain of the Goubatsu. I could not afford to be weak, but I was. **

**I gazed up at the night sky and realized what I had to do. I had to become stronger. Much, much stronger. I began to weep bitterly; my tears were crimson, as red as blood. I cried and I cried. What was justice? Did it even exist? What was I fighting for? And, was there a point to living anymore? The person who meant the most to me was dead. **

**I cried, and the moon watched over me. It was THEIR entire fault! They could have saved him! Rage and grief bubbled in my heart. But, no, they had saved the criminal! All so they could get their precious information about the whereabouts of the stupid organization known as Akatsuki. How could the people of the Village Hidden in the Night ever even consider a criminal's life more important than Yuu's? **

**I stood up. My eyes reflected my anger. It was their entire bloody fault! ****_He_**** was the reason Yuu died. I wiped away my tears. I would avenge Yuu's death, no matter the cost. I could never live in such a village where an S-rank criminal's life was weighed more than a hard working ANBU captain of the village. Never. **

**I stood up and turned to face the Tsukikage's Tower. I began to walk towards it, my intents all ill. **

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Blood. It splashed against the walls as I slit a throat of yet another guard. Yes, they were people I knew, not good friends, but people I had worked with, eaten with, and laughed with. I didn't care. All that mattered is that I killed that bastard of a brother. **

Finally. I slipped through the door to the Tsukikage's office and locked it behind me. My brother stood in the middle of the room. His face was serene and calm. "Mizuki, do you realize that you have killed at least twelve of our shinobi?"

I snarled. "Shut the f$%% up! It's all your fault!" I screamed. "Your fault that Yuu is dead. You could have saved him, but instead you ordered that the criminal was to be saved at all costs. At the cost of Yuu's life!"

Sadness flickered in my brother's eyes. "Forgive me, Mizu, but the sacrifice was necessary."

"Shut up! I don't want your false words of sorrow!" I lunged towards him. I saw surprise flash across his face. Perhaps he had thought that I wouldn't attack my own flesh and blood, but he was dead wrong.

As I lashed out at my brother with a knife, I heard yelling voices outside of the office door. I cursed. The other Shinobi and ANBU had already arrived. I glared at my brother, "I will kill you one day!" I shrieked at him. Abandoning the fight I ran, I had to survive so I could destroy this village and avenge Yuu. I leaped over my brother's desk and went flying through the glass windows behind it.

I heard the office door finally break down and ANBU poured in. I hit the ground running. I killed several more Shinobi on the way out of the village, luckily I hadn't met up with any ANBU yet.

I plunged into the forest and continued running. I could hear some ANBU agents pursuing me. I burst out of the trees only to find myself on the edge of a cliff. Below me a raging river ran. The fifteen Abu agents surrounded me, cornering me against the cliff.

"Ex- Captain Mizuki Mochidzuki, we have been ordered to take you into custody and return you to the village as a prisoner." A ANBU in a cat mask said. My eyes narrowed. I would never go back. Never.

"F$%* you!" I jumped. I fell. I kept falling. I hit the water hard. I was immediately swept up in the current. It washed me away, violently tossing and turning me. Half drowning me. My head hit a rock. My vision became blocked by small black dots and my mind became fuzzy. I lost all consciousness. My limp body was washed down the river.

**Okay, what do you think? Please R&R. I'll explain what the Goubatsu is later in the story and I'll also explain who Yuu was and what he meant to Mizuki. **

**Now, I named the protagonist Mizuki this time, and not Akane. Mizuki's name will probably play an important part in the story later on. Stay tuned!**


End file.
